gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Glowthos the Great
Glowthos the Great would be a game for the Nintendo Wii U and 3DS, the inspiring story of a tiny glowing orb (with eyes), who was born with the unique power to adapt different chemical structures based on changes of color. As you could probably guess, this idea is inspired by the Kirby series, but the gameplay would be a variation based on the natural elements, as opposed to the abilities of different enemies. This could also influence the nature of puzzle-solving within levels. Plot Glowthos is first seen drifting through space, mistaken by passersby for a strange star. Eventually, he sees a brown, dirty planet in the distance that looks abandoned. Intrigued, Glowthos tries to drift in that direction. Once he gets quite close, he finds out that the planet isn't covered in dirt, but rather that the atmosphere is filled with dust, reinforcing his assumption that the planet is abandoned. He turns his back to the planet and drifts face-away, to avoid getting gunk in his eyes, and when the dust is behind, he turns to the surface to see it barren and rocky, but with patches of grass here and there. Just then, he hears a squeak behind him that startles him. It's a small, blob-like creature that is very timid, being scared simply by a reflexive movement. However, when Glowthos acts calmly and the blob realizes what he is, it explains that he and his people were hiding away from the power of Sepio the 'Spicable, a dust-controlling energetic entity who has covered the planet in dust and dryness, and taken it for his own. After meeting the other blobs who used to run the planet, Glowthos takes pity on them and decides to use his special powers to help them clear away the dust. However, the blobs explain that this is a dangerous idea, because Sepio is constantly monitoring the planet with dusty minions, more powerful than the blobs. This is not enough to stop Glowthos, and he goes on a mission to get rid of Sepio and his minions so that the blobs can begin to restore their natural environment and survive. Gameplay As stated previously, Glowthos would be able to control different substances by turning different colors. For example, if he turned red, he could generate and manipulate fire. If he turned gray, he could do so with air and wind. If he were green, he could do so with leaves, and so on. As I mentioned before, this would contribute to both the puzzle solving and combat. He would gain different powers by touching their representative substances - that is, if he touched fire, he would gain fire abilities. In this way, it would be somewhat similar to de Blob, in which different vessels scattered about the level contain different colors. The overworld layout in Glowthos would be similar to the gameplay in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Glowthos would travel along open terrain, trying to make his way to designated levels within a large, top-down overworld. If he found a roaming group of enemies, he would have the option to engage them, and a short conflict would trigger where he had to fight Sepio's minions with his appropriate powers. Certain bases would be frequently located around the world map, and would have to be destroyed in order to progress through the game. Once Glowthos destroyed a base in a particular area, the blobs would populate the area and Glowthos would continue his journey. Combat would be similar to Kirby games in nature, taking place on a 2.5D plain. Furthermore, there would be many different enemy types who would attack from different distances and angles, so that every obtainable power has its benefits and disadvantages in a fight. Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:New characters Category:2.5D Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii u Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:3ds games Category:Platformer